Geronimo
by TheHomemadeDarkmark
Summary: When the universe is in danger, who is our favorite meddler? The Doctor of course! He and the Ponds must go and find several of his past companions and combine together to save all universes, and time itself, with only one riddle to help him figure out who is needed. With a limited amount of time and lots to do in that span, will the Doctor be able to stop our end?
1. Chapter 1

On a random street corner sat a box. The pedestrians wondered, of course, but for the most part it was ignored. The box was large and blue, with the words POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX along the top. Three people walked up to it and opened the door, stepping inside.

The box was called the TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It was an amazing machine, bigger on the inside and with the ability to travel through time. The first of the three people was a girl. She was in her early twenties, with bright red, wavy hair and a slim figure. The second was a man, about the same age, with sandy blond hair and a slightly dopey face.

The third was a man beyond all imagination. He seemed about the same age as his companions, when really he had been around so much longer. Hundreds of years saving the universe, bringing him to where he was now: a tall man with dark hair, a brown jacket, red suspenders, and a bow tie. The Doctor, with his TARDIS and two companions, Amelia Pond and Rory Williams.

When they entered the TARDIS, the Doctor ran straight to the controls. "Right, Ponds, where to next?"

"How about-" Amy began, but she was interrupted by the entire machine shaking. When it finally stopped she looked at the Doctor. "What was that?!"

Without answering, he ran to the other side of the room and picked something up. He turned around, revealing a piece of paper that had been on the floor.

"What is that, Doctor?" Rory asked.

The Doctor walked over and showed it to them. It read:

_Doctor,_

_I cannot tell you who I am, but we are all in grave danger. There is this thing, the strangest thing imaginable, which, for you, is saying something. It is a giant black hole, but, as days pass, it has grown bigger and bigger. My people have been jumping from planet to planet, attempting to escape, but it has gotten closer. And, whenever something is sucked in, it is like everyone else forgets they existed but me. No one seems to remember any of the species that have been demolished so far, and you as well may not. _

_It is looking like the hole will not stop expanding. It is already huge, and grows faster everyday. At this rate, it will consume the universe by the time the week is out, then continue to destroy all others, even the Void. _

_A prophet requested that I give you this to help you find the tools you will need to stop it._

_"First find the one who cannot die,_

_by blade or gun, shan't even try._

_Then the one you stole from,_

_gone then returened to the place from which he comes._

_Then the one who's love you never returned,_

_who you turned down and from whom you turned._

_Two halves of a whole fill the next slot,_

_one can't remember, one has what you want. _

_Finally, find the fallen flower, _

_who tried to reach you with all her power._

_With these six you shall succeed,_

_the Darkness with, in the end, receed."_

_I hope this is of assistance. I will try and contact you again if possible. _

_Thank you. _

"What is all this about?" Amy asked the Doctor. He didn't reply, still staring at the list. "Doctor?"

"Hm?" he said, looking up at her. She had concern written all over her face.

"What does this mean?"

"It means," he said, "that we have to go pick up some old friends." With that he ran back to the controls and the TARDIS began whirring. "And I know just who's first."


	2. Chapter 2

The TARDIS whirred, coming into existence on another street corner, miles from where it had just been. The Doctor ran out, towards a random place.

"Doctor!" Amy called out. "What is this?"

He turned and smiled. "This is Torchwood. If we're going to find the first person on our list, this is where we'll find him."

He ran up and knocked. The door opened and he stepped inside, followed by the Ponds.

"Hello," said the man in the front, a quizzical expression on his face. "Who are you?"

The Doctor smiled. "I'm the Doctor, and I'm looking for Captain Jack Harkness, please. Thanks, Ianto."

Ianto looked startled. "No, I've seen the Doctor. He doesn't look like you."

"Well," the Doctor said. "I'm the same man, with a different face. Didn't Jack tell you about me? I'm offended."

"Um, alright, just go on in there," he said, opening a door and gesturing the trio through.

They stepped into the next room. Rory and Amy looked around the room, staring at everything, but the Doctor didn't look anywhere but forward, walking straight to the back of the room. He ignored the eyes following him as he approached. Amy and Rory saw where he was headed, towards two people talking near the back.

The Doctor stopped right by them, and a grin spread across his face. "Hello, Jack," he said cheerily. The two people turned towards him. One, a woman with dark hair and pretty hazel eyes, looked openly confused. The other was a man. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He quickly appraised the Doctor, then a smile split across his face.

"Only one man I know would wear an outfit as ridiculous as that," he said, leaning back against the wall. "How are you, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked offended. "Ridiculous?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "A bowtie? Really?"

The Doctor straighted his bowtie in his signature way, saying, "Bowties are cool." Jack just rolled his eyes before turning to the other two.

He looked at Amy first. His grin spread wider as he held out his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Married," the Doctor sighed.

"I was introducing myself!" Jack complained.

Amy laughed. "It's fine. I'm Amy."

Jack then turned to Rory. "Hi," he said. "Like I said, Capt-"

"Married to her."

Jack turned to glare at the Doctor. "What's the harm in saying hello?"

The Doctor shook his head. "For you, saying hello isn't just saying hello."

Rory cut in. "I'm Rory, by the way, in case anyone cares." Amy grabbed his hand.

"Oh, and, you remember Gwen, right?" Jack said, gesturing to the woman next to him. She gave him a smile.

"Of course!" the Doctor said, holding out his hand. Gwen took it, then stepped away saying she had something to work on.

"So, Doctor," Jack said, "why are you here? I kind of doubt you dropped by for a quick visit."

The Doctor shook his head. "No. I recieved this, just before coming here." He handed Jack the letter. Jack read it, recognition filling his features as he saw familiar descriptions.

"How are you going to get the last three?" he asked. "One will die if you bring her back, and two are a bit out of our reach."

With a shrug the Doctor took the letter back. "Who knows. I just think we had best be off. It would probably be a good idea to stop this _before _the black hole destroys everything."

"You think?" Amy asked sarcastically.

Jack grinned at her. "I like her," he said to the Doctor.

"You like everyone," the Doctor replied, heading towards the door. Jack turned to his crew after saying he'd meet them outside.

Amy, Rory, and the Doctor all stepped into the TARDIS to wait. Rory seemed to realize something.

"Doctor?" he asked.

"Hm?"

Rory looked unsure of how to approach the subject. "It said in the poem that Jack couldn't die. Does that mean that he actually can't, or-"

"No, that's it," said the Doctor. "It is physically impossible for him to die."

Amy and Rory exchanged a glance. "How?" she asked.

The Doctor waved a hand in their direction, fiddling with controls. "Long story. He died and an old friend revived him, he hasn't been able to die since, it's complicated."

"Just a bit," said Jack, stepping in. "So, are we going to the next one on the list?" he asked.

The Doctor looked up and grinned. "Of course. And you know who that is."

"Yep. And we might just kill two birds with one stone. Last I heard, he got married," Jack said with a smile.

The Doctor nodded. "You heard right. Here we come, Mickey Smith and Martha Jones!"


	3. Chapter 3

The TARDIS came to a halt. The Doctor stuck his head out, taking in the sight before him. It was a regular suburban street just outside of London. He looked along the rows of houses, trying to decide which one would be Mickey and Martha's. Finally, his eyes rested on one, just like the others, except for one thing: a TARDIS blue door.

He strolled up, Amy, Rory, and Jack following him. Jack was grinning widely at the prospect of seeing his old friends again. The Doctor rang the doorbell.

A loud cry came from within, followed by a voice yelling, "Every time! Can't people learn to knock? Honestly, it isn't that hard to see that the bloody doorbell will wake up the-" The door opened to reveal a young woman. She had dark skin and black hair that was tied back in a messy bun. She took in the group before her, clearly confused. "Jack?" she asked, noticing the only person she recognized.

"Hello, Martha," Jack said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks," she replied.

The Doctor jumped in. "I'm good too, thanks. You know, in case anybody cares!"

Martha looked at him, confused. "And you are?"

"Think about it," the Doctor said. "Come on, Martha Jones, you know me." He looked straight into her eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm sorry, I don't."

"Martha?" came another voice from inside the house. "Who is it?" A man stepped into view. He looked over the people in front of him. "What are you doing here, Jack?"

He shrugged. "We're being recruited," he said with anod to the Doctor.

The man turned to him. "And you are?"

The Doctor sighed. "Really, Mickey, you can't figure it out either! Blimey! It's me! The Doctor!"

Mickey and Martha's eyes widened simeultaneously. "Doctor?" Martha asked, skeptical.

"Yep! And this is Rory and Amy Pond." Rory sighed, but didn't bother to correct him.

Mickey looked him over. "Prove it."

The Doctor sighed again. "Mickey Smith. Previous boyfriend of one Rose Tyler, you stayed in a parallel universe for a while to take care of your grandmother until she died. And Martha Jones, we met when the hospital you worked at was taken to the moon by Judoon. Last time we saw each other, we were saving the world from Daleks. Well, I was at least, you were going to blow it up with that Osterhagen Thingy. You know, I've realized that that is funnily enough an anagram for 'Earth's Gone.'"

Martha's eyebrows rose. "How much time do you have on your hands."

"Absolutely none, but I'm clever!"

She nodded. "Yep. It's him." He grinned. "So, Doctor. To what do we owe the pleasure?" she asked.

As a response, he handed her the letter. She read through it, nodding. "I see. So, we're supposed to just pack up and come with you then?" she asked, handing the letter to her husband.

"Well, it's either that or the universe dies, so yeah," Jack said.

Amy cut in. "That crying earlier, do you have a kid?" she asked.

Martha smiled. "Yeah. Come on in."

They followed the couple inside. Mickey went upstairs and came back down, a baby in his arms.

"What's name?" Amy asked.

"Corine," Martha replied, smiling.

The Doctor nodded, looking straight at her. "Yes, well, I don't care what you think, it's cool!" he said, straightening his bowtie.

"What's he doing?" Martha whispered to Amy, looking confused.

"I speak baby!" he called over, having heard her. She just shook her head, watching him converse with her daughter. Corine babbled, to which the Doctor sighed. He looked up at Mickey. "She says if you're going to hold her, at least give her a good view of the television."

Mickey looked confused, but moved all the same. Corine's smile widened. "So," Mickey asked. "If we come with you, what are we supposed to do with her?"

The Doctor sighed again. "No, Cory, they are not going to leave you home alone no matter what I say to convince them."

"Cory?" Amy asked.

"She prefers it. Anyway, I don't know, get her a babysitter or something," the Doctor said, sitting on the couch.

"I could call Mum. She always likes an excuse to see Corine," Martha said thoughtfully. She grabbed the phone and stepped into the other room.

"So, Doctor," Rory asked. "After this, who else is there to pick up?"

The Doctor sighed. "Well, I know exactly who, but the question is how."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Well, two halves of a whole. The one who can't remember, that's Donna. She has a Time Lord mind, not good for a human. She can't remember me, if she remembers for even a second she'll die," he explained.

"So, not good there then?" Amy said.

"No, not at all. The other is the Meta-Crisis Doctor, who is in a parallel world with our final subject."

"Rose," Jack sighed.

"Who?" Rory asked.

Mickey looked up at the Ponds. "Rose. She was my girlfriend, till he came along. She began travelling with him, I did too, for a while. Let's just say they got kind of close."

Jack snorted. "Yeah. Like leave me behind in a different century because she's more important close."

"Oh, hush up!" the Doctor said. "I knew you'd be fine!"

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Anyway, she got stranded on a parallel universe. She finally managed to reach him, but he had to let her go with his clone, who was apparently too dangerous to keep around."

"He wasn't a clone!" the Doctor protested. "He was a Meta-Crisis copy of me. One heart, mostly human."

"Wait," Amy interrupted. "There are two of you?"

The Doctor grinned. "Well, one is of my past regeneration, but still, yeah."

"Dear lord," she muttered.

Just then Martha returned. "Mum'll be here in ten minutes. Then we can go."

The Doctor's smile widened. "Geronimo!"


End file.
